1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus of forming an organic layer, which is capable of performing a deposition process and a transfer printing process together to form the organic layer, and a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display using the same organic layer.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In an organic light emitting display, a hole and an electron are injected into an organic layer through an anode and a cathode, respectively, and are recombined in the organic layer to generate an exciton. The exciton emits as light energy discharged when an excited state returns to a ground state.
To realize color using the organic light emitting display, the organic layer typically includes red, green, and blue light emitting layers. The red, green, and blue light emitting layers are generally formed through a deposition process or a transfer printing process.
The deposition process allows a deposition material evaporated from a deposition source unit to be deposited in a specific area, so that the organic layer is formed. However, the time required to form the organic layer using such a process is usually long.
The transfer printing process requires three separate transfer printing processes since red, green, and blue films are prepared and sequentially transferred. In this case, the transfer printing process is performed with respect to each color, and thus the transfer printing process is typically complicated. In addition, residues generated in the transfer printing process with respect to each color exert influence on the subsequent transfer printing process.